1701moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z:Mamoru the Father of Satoshi
Dragon ball Z Mamoru the Father of Satoshi is a TV Special of Dragon ball Z Summary The Special is the story of Darien a low-class Saiyan Worrior At the Outset of the Story his son Ash having just been born on Planet Vegeta is Being prepared to be sent to Earth in order the destroy all life on the Planet Meanwhile Darien and his crew are on an assigmment to exterminate all the life forms of Planet Kanassa After the Planet is seemingly devoid of all other life Darien and crew rest up and celebrate their victory until one remaining warrior catches him off guard and decides to give him the gift of seeing vision of the future This gives him the abiity to see destruction of Planet Vegeta and almost the entire Saiyan race along with it at the Hands of their Master Frieza He also sees the Salvation of the Planet through his son Ash This Prediction becomes reality when Frieza Decides to destroy the enite Saiyan race within Frieza's spaceship Frieza is being briefed by his top two henchman Zarbon and Dodoria in Regeards to the occurrences in their routine interplanetary galactic trade and comquering Recent news reveals that The Saiyans strenght constantly grows after each battle Zarbon Infoms Frieza that a Band of low-class Saiyan had taken over Kanassa in just a few days Dodoria states that job to take kanassa had been in the pool for months and that not even Frieza's elite squadrons could take Kanassa so species and decide to take action in order to avoid repercussion as the Saiyan Might pose a great threat to them in the futur Zarbon advises Frieza to eliminate the growing threat before it poses a grater problem Dodoria and his ilite fighters are ordered to eradicate Darien and his teammates Darien dimises the visions he had and goes to join his team on Planet Meat but soon Discovers his friends are all dead Darien's team was ones responsible and defeats them all but is easily overwhalmed by a single mounth blast from Dodoria He is left severely injuerd but Mananges to make it back to Planet Vegeta Passing his son along the way who has been sent to Earth Though Darien Attempts to convery the danger that they are all in to the other Saiyans since he has now relized that Frieza is going to destroy them all everyone laughs at his claim However the Saiyans are scared when Darien yells at them for thier disbelief and Darien Alone begins one final assault againts Frieza During the assault he succeeds in killing many of Frieza's minors soldiers to such an extent that Frieza withnessing Darien's actions with barely contained fury orders for Zarbon to prepare his Hoverpod for liftolf Zarbon Expresses confusion on why Frieza would want to leave the Ship although Frieza then subtly threatens Zarbon for question his orders with emerges as one of Frieza's soldiers put Darien into a headlock with the Soldier releasing him only for Cannon to Frieza himself in a bid avange all those killed in the tyrant's name (and in the japanse version voices interest in talking over Frieza Force) Darien Seems about to change the furue via his action However Frieza Conters the attack with his Supernova wich Kills Darien may of his own Soldiers and destroys Planet Vegeta itself all while unttering a maiacal laugh As he is dying Darien Sees one more vision of the future his son Ash facing Frieza Being assured that Ash Would be the one to kill Frieza Darien give a small smile as he disntergrates along with the Planet As the Planet is on the verge of blowing up Frieza continues laughing at its destruction as well as telling Dodoria and Zarbon Same monet Ash who is still in the space pod wakes up Elsewhere having just completed an assignment on a far-off world Christopher aka gary is infomed of his Homeworld's destruction his Pride keeps him form expressin his shock and he remains outwardly emotionless Soon afterward Ash's Space pod touches down on Earth where he is found by an eldery Merman named King Triton and giggles happily in the old man's arms. Gohan then decides to care for the boy as his own grandson and renames him Goku. The film ends with a montage of Ash Ketchum's many heroic deeds on Earth, leading to his battle with Frieza. Cast: * Bardock - Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) * Tora - Andrew (Sailor Moon) * Fasha - Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) * Borgos - Inspector Jamel (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Shugesh - Morrison (Pokemon) * Baby Goku - Jordan (Sailor Moon R) * Frieza - Himself * Zarbon - Himself * Goku (Future) - Satoshi (Pokemon) * Grandpa Gohan - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) Trivia: * Dragon Ball Z and ??? were Created by Toei Animation * this is 1701Movies friest time that Used Sailor Moon Japanese Intro at begin Quotes: Gallery: Tuxedo Mask (TV Series).jpg Raye Hino-0.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie The Power of Us.jpg